What Is Normal
by NikNakPaddyWaKGiveTheDocABoner
Summary: BV AU, starts off in highschool and carries on from there. I suck at summaries lol so jst read it :P Other characters from the show will be in the story too


Disclaimer: To point out the obvious I don't own Dragonball or any other anime series

What is Normal?

Bulma stretched and rolled over in her bed. She looked at the clock on her bedside table and smiled, it was nine in the morning. Normally she would have to be in school by now.

But not today.

Today was the first day of the summer holidays.

The sun shone through a gap in her curtains casting a ray of golden light on her silk pillow. She slowly got out of bed and went into her en suite bathroom. Steam filled the bathroom and Bulma hummed softly to herself as she washed. She had so many plans for this summer. It was going to be great. Not only were she and her parents going to spend a week in the tropical isles but she and her friends had all sorts of plans. The cherry on top of the cake was Yamcha had been dropping hints for the past fortnight for the venue of the anniversary date. They had been going out since first year and now with just a year left of school Bulma was sure she and Yamcha were going to get an apartment, marry and live happily ever after. When she had been young her mother had always read her stories about princesses finding their prince. Bulma had always longed to find her own prince someday. Yamcha was her prince, she was sure of it, well almost sure. The little nagging doubt she had about her boyfriend was insignificant, unimportant and silly.

At least that is what she told herself.

Shaking those thoughts out of her head Bulma turned of the water and stepped out of the shower. She was meeting all her friends at the mall at twelve, that gave her two hours to get ready as she had already spent an entire hour showering.

Charlie Boyd was a man of action. And because he was such a man as soon as his foster son told him he needed training facilities Charlie Boyd spent only an hour on the Internet and an hour discussing with his wife and an hour on the phone. In one afternoon Charlie Boyd had secured himself and his family a new house in West City and an appointment with Dr Briefs, whose ideas though questionable had founded him a company and made him the most famous scientist in the world. If it was training facilities his son wanted it was training facilities he would get and Charlie Boyd knew that Dr Briefs was the man for the job.

After Jessica's illness she had found herself unable to bear children. The Boyds already had one son but they had longed for another. When the idea of adopting had come up Charlie and Jessica Boyd had taken to it straight away. Charlie Boyd had been on the phone and a visits were made to the orphanages. However none of the young children had seemed right, none of them seemed to be that special child that the couple were looking for.

Then they found him.

In a small orphanage on the edge of Satan city they found him. He had been there for only a month. Found unconscious in a forest a four miles away. Try as they might no one had been able to find any clue of his parents or past and he himself refused to speak of them. The boy had only the clothes he was wearing and a name.

Vegeta.

The Boyds had been introduced to several children on their visit, all of them sweet and lively. Not a single one of them was right for the couple. They were collecting there coats when they saw him. Standing in the corner with one leg against the wall, arms folded a vicious look on his face. Glaring at the children running around the large room. All of them seemed to ignore him and every time one of them went to close to the boys corner they would lower their head and walk away. Though the eldest child may have claimed himself king amongst the others this small boy was the definite ruler. He seemed to have a strong presence about him. Though he looked no older than five or six he already had a defined torso and looked as if he was perfectly capable of beating any of the other children in a fight. No one dared to bother him. He was king.

Jessica Boyd had approached him and knelt down so that she was level with his face.

"You have and interesting style of hair," she said for his hair stuck up in great dark spikes forming an almost flame like shape. His fringe, also in spikes hung down his forehead but didn't quite obscure his eyes.

"How do you get it to stay up like that?"

The boy frowned at her but Jessica Boyd was not to be put off,

"You don't seem to have gel in your hair."

She ran her left hand through his hair to confirm this. The boy shrugged her off then resumed his position against the wall.

"What's your name?"

The boy didn't answer he just continued to glare at her.

"I'm not going away until you talk to me," Jessica put on a stubborn face similar to that of the child's.

"Don't mock me."

"Ah so you do speak. Please tell me your name, I'd love to know and I'd love to know a bit about you as well."

The boy rolled his eyes, "Fine I'm Vegeta, I'm six, I like fighting."

"Fighting? That seems an odd thing for a six year old to like to do. By fighting do you mean fighting other children or martial arts?"  
"Martial arts if that's what you want to call it."

Jessica turned round and signaled her husband over, and turned back to Vegeta, "This is Charlie, my husband, he likes martial arts as well, he came second in the Tenkaichi Budokai once." She turned back to her husband, "Charlie, this is Vegeta, he likes martial arts just like you."

Charlie Boyd looked at Vegeta and smiled. Soon a conversation with the Boyds doing most of the talking began. However the three seemed to get along and Vegeta at once point even smiled, slightly. Another visit was arranged and another after that. Soon Vegeta met the Boyds nine year old son, Tom and they to get along well enough. The Boyds could tell Vegeta was an egotistical child who seemed to waste time on no one else. However they could also tell there was more to him than met the eye and the fact that he spoke to them at all was something. The family were willing to work on his attitude and make a good man out of the small boy. They knew it would take time but they also knew it was possible. There was a definite key to the boy and all they needed to do was find it. His martial art skills were exceptional, as Charlie Boyd found out one day when he took Vegeta to visit his old Sensei. Charlie was sure that in six years, when he was of legal age to enter the Budokai tournament, Vegeta would be able to win the title. Soon the adoption papers were signed and Vegeta had a family, the Boyds a son.

The years had passed and the Boyds had turned out to be right, Vegeta was a good son and gradually had opened up to them emotionally, but no one else. In public he would hide his emotions and talk to no one unless to argue, he had no friends but some of the older kids liked him, he wasn't bullied because no one would dare, not even behind his back. Charlie and Jessica Boyd had tried to get him to be more sociable to people outside the family but it hadn't worked, he was interested in only training though he was perfectly capable of all sports. He went to school to keep his foster parents happy and he was a bright child and passed all of his tests though not bothered with his work. His birthday was made the day he was adopted as he told the Boyds he could remember nothing of his past life. It was hard to find him gifts though, it wasn't as if he was too stubborn or lazy to find new interests, he just didn't seem to have any, he developed a taste for rock and heavy metal music through Tom but he only listened to it when he took a break from training. He would go on outings with the family when they wanted to go, just to keep them happy, sometimes he would have fun but not all the time though he didn't complain much, he would just go into a silence. To other people he may have seemed like a bad son, a child not to bother with but not to the Boyds loved him because they could tell the kind of person he really was, they could tell he remembered his past very clearly and said nothing because it upset him because it had buried part of his soul, made him who he was and forced him to create his mask of silence. They tried hard to find things for him that he would enjoy but it was difficult, so that was why when he told them that he was in need of a place to train and would like one very much, Charlie Boyd, being a man of action who loved his foster son, got on the phone.

** That's it for the first chapter, what do you think. Reviews would be much loved :P I started a high school fic before (West City High, however I didn't like where it was going and some of the ideas I had for it didn't fit so I have scrapped that and started this. I am going to try and keep the characters in character as much as I can. To do this I am going to introduce some other other characters from the show and some similar scenes. Of course Vegeta is going to be different from before because he has had a different upbringing so Frieza hasn't had as big of effect on him as he did in the show. We will meet our beloved Saiyan Prince in person in the next chapter. This chapter just introduced you to Bulma and Vegeta's foster family and the story of why they are moving to West City. I hope it made sense to you all :D At the moment I am trying to make Vegeta slightly like he was when Bulma invited him to Capsule Corp. obsessed with his training, wanting revenge and not wasting his time on other people but eventually we are going to get the Vegeta that fought for others as well as himself (while still being a badass :P)**


End file.
